EL CARNAVAL DE LOS DIOSES
by Mayura98
Summary: Especial carnaval y especial mi cumple! Un pequeño one-shot del carnaval de Loki y Mayura. Espero que os guste. Besos! (Dedicatoria para mis lectores y para alguien muy especial)


Hola chicos! Hoy especial carnaval!

Hoy es un día muy especial para mí. Hoy cumplo nada más ni nada menos que 16 años, por eso os escribo una gran dedicatoria:

A todos que leéis mis fanfics :) Gracias, gracias por estar a mi lado y apoyarme durante estos meses. En agosto haremos un año y eso es algo que se ha hecho gracias a vosotros. Gracias, porque sin vosotros yo no estaría aquí. Gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews y me animáis día a día.

Gracias a todos, os quiero 3

Este fanfic va dedicado a la persona por la cual comencé a escribir, la persona que con sus palabras me animó a escribir, la persona por la cual me tenéis hoy aquí. Y esa persona es nada más ni nada menos que mi querida Minënë. Tu también te mereces que te de las gracias. Las gracias por estar a mi lado, por apoyarme y porque a pesar de estar lejos siempre me animas. Gracias por todo, gracias por ser mi amiga, mi maestra (Un pequeño homenaje a Star Wars xD) y por guiarme cuando lo necesito.

Gracias, en serio, a todos. Os quiero!

Bueno y después de esto os dejo leer jejeje

Disclaimer: MLR no me pertenece.

**CAPITULO UNICO**

**EL CARNAVAL DE LOS DIOSES**

"_Cuenta la leyenda, que en lo más profundo del bosque, una pequeña musa enseño a un pequeño humano el carnaval. Mucha gente imita a otros o simplemente intenta parecerse, pero ninguno podrá igualarse al de Venecia, el lugar donde la pequeña musa y el pequeño humano hicieron realidad el sueño de muchos"_

Mientras Mayura leía aquel cuento que su madre le regaló cuando apenas era una niña, su ahora niña se dormía profundamente.

Su pequeña y tierna Aoi, su parecido con Hel era impresionante. Su largo cabello rosa liso como la seda y esos grandes y profundos ojos verdes, la hacían aun más bella. Y luego estaba su ya grande Yamaguchi, su hombretón de tan solo 10 años. Aoi tenía tan solo 5 años y ya sabía hablar, caminar y hacer levitar cosas.

Si, sus hijos eran dioses. Porque Loki la convirtió en su diosa.

Hizo que comiera una manzana dorada, de aquellas que otorgaban la inmortalidad a los humanos. Y así, Mayura se convirtió en la diosa de la música celta. (Así se llama a la música de los países nórdicos)

Yamaguchi era el más problemático, siempre se metía en problemas. Loki ya no podía con él.

Mayura volvió a mirar a su dulce niña y se marchó hacía la habitación que compartía con Loki desde hacía ya más de 12 años. Cuando entró allí estaba él, esperándola. Le dedicó una sonrisa que ha ninguna mujer que no fuera ella le dedicaba.

Mañana es carnaval, Aoi esta de lo más contenta – Le dijo Mayura a Loki.

A Loki no le gustaba el carnaval, solo lo celebraba porque a Mayura y a sus hijos les encantaba disfrazarse por alguna extraña razón. Miró a su lado y enseguida supo porque seguía celebrando esa estúpida fiesta, porque la mujer a la que amaba con todo su ser amaba esas fiestas.

Por la mañana Yamaguchi fue el primero en despertarse. Fue corriendo a la habitación de su hermana y al abrir la puerta le gritó:

Aoi despierta! Es carnaval!

En cuanto la niña oyó a su hermano decir aquellas palabras, ya corría hacía el cuarto de sus padres.

Mama, papa! Levantaos rápido! Hoy es carnaval – Gritaban los dos niños mientras saltaban por la cama de sus padres.

Y entonces Loki, recordó porque odiaba esa fiesta, él odiaba levantarse pronto. Miró a sus hijos, Yamaguchi tenía el pelo castaño y unos hermosos ojos rojos. Su pequeña era igual que Hel solo que está tenía el pelo liso. Luego miró a Mayura que ya se despertaba por los gritos de sus hijos y mientras está se levantaba se fijó en su ya crecida barriga. Un tercer hijo venía de camino y Loki era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Mayura cogió en brazos a Aoi y de la mano a Yamaguchi para bajar a desayunar. Yamino ya les esperaba con la mesa puesta y Fenrir con el plato vacio.

Aoi corrió a abrazar a su hermano mayor. Aoi amaba a Fenrir, siempre estaba con él. Y Fenrir como buen hermano mayor se ocupaba de que nada les pasara a sus pequeños hermanitos. A Yamino le abrazó Yamaguchi. Por alguna extraña razón Yamaguchi se había encariñado con Yamino como no lo hizo ninguno de los demás.

Loki bajaba las escaleras medio dormido, había ocasiones en las que odiaba tener una familia tan grande. Pero todos los males se le iban cuando veía a Mayura con sus hijos. Se sentó junto a su esposa y empezaron a desayunar.

Por la tarde, Yamino y Loki acababan de decorar la mansión. Los invitados no tardarían llegar y para Mayura esta fiesta era muy importante.

Mientras tanto, Mayura acababa de vestir a Yamaguchi de su tío Thor y a Aoi de su tía Verdandi. El tema de este año eran los vikingos. Mayura se había vestida como una gran princesa vikinga. (Si habéis visto Brave, Mayura va vestida como la Merida)

Loki se vestiría de rey vikingo. Fenrir de lobo y Yamino de serpiente/dinosaurio.

La fiesta había comenzado. Narugami bailaba con Freya. Heimdall intentaba torpemente sacar a bailar a Hel. Frey se reía de su gran amigo Heimdall mientras Verdandi intentaba acercarse a él lentamente. Urd y Skuld miraban divertidas a su hermana mediana. Yamaguchi y Aoi bailaban juntos un hermoso vals que su padre les había enseñado durante la semana. Yamino procuraba que no faltara de nada y de mientras Fenrir se iba comiendo lo que podía.

Mayura miraba sonriente a todo el mundo. Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo que esta fiesta era celebrada en la gran mansión. Pues antes de que la madre de Mayura falleciera, ella y su madre habían celebrado el carnaval junto a su padre.

Su padre no vino a esa fiesta porque estaba enfermo, un gran resfriado lo había atrapado.

Una mano se extendió delante de ella y Mayura la cogió sin dudarlo. Mientras bailaba con Loki supo enseguida que el carnaval era la fiesta que mejor homenajeaba a su madre. Porque sin duda gracias a esa fiesta ella podía viajar de nuevo al pasado y recordar todo aquello que jamás pudo olvidar.

Porque los dioses, se disfrazaban entre los humanos y ese era el único día que podías verlos salir.

**FIN**

Espero que os haya gustado!

Tres páginas de Word jejeje Si os ha gustado haré más especiales para las fiestas :)

Dejad muchas reviews!

Os quiero!

Adiós, mis pequeños y pequeñas detectives.


End file.
